mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
UFC 102
|gate=$1,920,000 |purse=$1,285,000 |buyrate=435,000 |previousevent=UFC 101: Declaration |followingevent=UFC Fight Night: Diaz vs. Guillard }} UFC 102: Couture vs. Nogueira was a mixed martial arts event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) on August 29, 2009 at the Rose Garden in Portland, Oregon. It featured former UFC Heavyweight and Light Heavyweight champion, Randy Couture, facing off against former PRIDE Heavyweight champion and former UFC Interim Heavyweight champion, Antônio Rodrigo Nogueira. Background Randy Couture was originally offered a title defense against Antônio Rodrigo Nogueira at UFC 81, however turned the fight down after his resignation from the UFC in October 2007. While Couture and the UFC sorted out their legal issues, Nogueira defeated Tim Sylvia for the UFC Interim Heavyweight Championship becoming the first fighter to hold both PRIDE and UFC title belts. Nogueira was then set to coach against Frank Mir on the eighth season of The Ultimate Fighter with the two facing off for the Interim Championship after the season aired. In the meantime Couture and the UFC reconciled and it was announced that he would return to the Octagon to defend his title against Brock Lesnar at UFC 91. Neither Couture or Nogueira were successful in their defense efforts and then faced each other in what amounted to the losers bracket of the UFC's mini heavyweight tournament. A previously announced bout between Kyle Kingsbury and Razak Al-Hassan has been moved to UFC 104 in Los Angeles, California on October 24, 2009. Matt Hamill pulled out of a bout with Brandon Vera due to injury. Krzysztof Soszynski took his place. A knee injury has forced James Irvin out of his bout with Wilson Gouveia and was replaced by Ed Herman. On August 7, 2009 it was reported that Gouveia was also off the card due to a back injury. Marcus Aurelio replaced an injured Matt Veach. Results Preliminary card *'Lightweight bout: Marcus Aurelio vs. Evan Dunham' :Dunham defeated Aurelio via split decision (29-28, 28-29, 30-27).http://www.oregon.gov/OSP/GAMING/docs/boxing_wrestling/OSAC_Results_UFC_102_082909.pdf This bout aired last on the PPV broadcast following the Couture vs. Nogueira fight. *'Middleweight bout: Nick Catone vs. Mark Muñoz' :Muñoz defeated Catone via split decision (28-29, 30-27, 29-28). *'Heavyweight bout: Tim Hague vs. Todd Duffee' :Duffee defeated Hague via KO (punches) at 0:07 of round 1. :*With the win, Duffee set a new record for fastest knockout in the UFC beating the previous record of 8 seconds shared by Don Frye (over Thomas Ramirez at UFC 8) and James Irvin (over Houston Alexander at UFC Fight Night: Kenny Florian vs Joe Lauzon). This bout aired on the PPV broadcast following the Leben vs. Rosholt fight. *'Middleweight bout: Ed Herman vs. Aaron Simpson' :Simpson defeated Herman via TKO (injury) at 0:17 of round 2. This bout aired on the PPV broadcast following the Jardine vs. Silva fight. *'Heavyweight bout: Justin McCully vs. Mike Russow' :Russow defeated McCully via unanimous decision (29-28, 30-26, 30-27). *'Heavyweight bout: Gabriel Gonzaga vs. Chris Tuchscherer' :Gonzaga defeated Tuchscherer via TKO (punches) at 2:27 of round 1. Main card *'Light Heavyweight bout: Brandon Vera vs. Krzysztof Soszynski' :Vera defeated Soszynski via unanimous decision (30-27, 30-27, 30-27). *'Middleweight bout: Nate Marquardt vs. Demian Maia' :Marquardt defeated Maia via KO (punch) at 0:21 of round 1. *'Middleweight bout: Chris Leben vs. Jake Rosholt' :Rosholt defeated Leben via technical submission (arm triangle choke) at 1:30 of round 3. *'Light Heavyweight bout: Keith Jardine vs. Thiago Silva' :Silva defeated Jardine via KO (punches) at 1:35 of round 1. *'Heavyweight bout: Randy Couture vs. Antônio Rodrigo Nogueira' :Nogueira defeated Couture via unanimous decision (30-27, 30-27, 29-28). Bonus awards Fighters were awarded $60,000 bonuses. *'Fight of the Night: Randy Couture vs. Antônio Rodrigo Nogueira' *'Knockout of the Night: Nate Marquardt' *'Submission of the Night: Jake Rosholt' Reported payout The following is the reported payout to the fighters as reported to the Oregon State Athletic Commission. It does not include sponsor money or "locker room" bonuses often given by the UFC. *Antônio Rodrigo Nogueira: ($400,000 includes $150,000 win bonus) def. Randy Couture: ($250,000) *Thiago Silva: ($58,000 includes $29,000 win bonus) def. Keith Jardine: ($55,000) *Jake Rosholt: ($26,000 includes $13,000 win bonus) def. Chris Leben: ($30,000) *Nate Marquardt: ($80,000 includes $40,000 win bonus) def. Demian Maia ($28,000) *Brandon Vera: ($70,000 includes $35,000 win bonus) def. Krzystzof Soszynski: ($8,000) *Aaron Simpson: ($18,000 includes $9,000 win bonus) def. Ed Herman: ($24,000) *Gabriel Gonzaga: ($120,000 includes $60,000 win bonus) def. Chris Tuchscherer: ($10,000) *Mike Russow: ($20,000 includes $10,000 win bonus) def. Justin McCully: ($15,000) *Todd Duffee: ($10,000 includes $5,000 win bonus) def. Tim Hague: ($7,000) *Mark Muñoz: ($24,000 includes $12,000 win bonus) def. Nick Catone: ($5,000) *Evan Dunham: ($14,000 includes $7,000 win bonus) def. Marcus Aurelio: ($13,000) UFC 102 entrance music http://www.mmaentrances.com/ufc102.html References Category:2009 in mixed martial arts Category:Sports in Portland, Oregon es:UFC 102 ja:UFC 102 no:UFC 102 pt:UFC 102